<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Mercy: Various Yandere Overwatch X Male Mercy Reader (Male Verse) by EPICNESSQUEEN21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039284">My Mercy: Various Yandere Overwatch X Male Mercy Reader (Male Verse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21'>EPICNESSQUEEN21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Have Mercy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Mercy, Male verse, Mercy Reader, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader Mercy, Reader is Mercy, Reverse Harem, Yandere, genderbents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name) Ziegler is the healer for Overwatch and he stole the hearts from commanders to rookies. What will he do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Various/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Have Mercy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exs and Ohs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name's POV) </p><p>My Name is (Name) Ziegler. I am the doctor of Overwatch, and today we are starting the first ever Overwatch with the commanders being named. I smile as I look at my boyfriend Gabriel. I kiss him as he dresses in his military uniform. </p><p>"You ready for this Gabriel?" I ask him. </p><p>"I am with you by my side, I will see if I am commander of Overwatch." He says. </p><p>"You do not sound to excited." I noted. </p><p>"Truth is I never been into the politics that come with being commander." He confesses. </p><p>"True your more get in get the job done." I say smirking. "I should know." </p><p>"That is right you know." He teases me and I blush. </p><p>"We should get going we do not want to be late." I say and we head out me in a my miltary wear and standing next to Gabriel. </p><p>"We are here today to officially start Overwatch, Strike and Blackwatch teams." The President says. </p><p>I stand and the camera flash. "First The Strike Commander, Commander Jack Morrison." He announced and I clapped as Jack Morrison stepped up I knew him well and smiled at him. </p><p>Truth is he is my ex boyfriend. I dated him before Gabe and well he did not take me moving on with his best friend well. </p><p>"Now The Blackwatch Commander, Commander Gabriel Reyes." Was announced and I grinned and kissed him. </p><p>He kissed me back lifting me up and spinning me around. I grin and he then set me down and stepped next to Jack who was glaring at him and I sigh. I knew Jack never got over me. I shake my head. </p><p>(Jack's POV) </p><p>I hated Gabriel, he stole the love of my life from me and here he is kissing MY (Name) in front of me. </p><p>(Ugh reader kissed Gabe first XD) </p><p>I swallow hard and we move onto the after party where everyone starts to figure out what team they want to go to. I see (Name) walk up to me and smiled. </p><p>"Jack, I would like to join Blackwatch." He tells me. </p><p>"I am sorry (Name), I think that Commander Reyes should start from scratch." He says. "You are not made for Blackwatch." </p><p>His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean I am not made for Blackwatch?" </p><p>"I did not mean it like that." I say clearing my throat. </p><p>"How did you mean it Jack? Because I remember you telling me a scientist did not belong on the front lines when I joined the Omnic Crisis." He snaps. "And we both know you meant me!." </p><p>"(Name) you know I did not mean it like that." I say. </p><p>"Whatever Commander." He snarls storming away. </p><p>"Stay away from My Boyfriend, Morrison." Gabriel says glaring at me. </p><p>"You are not in charge of me anymore, Reyes." I say and go to get a drink. </p><p>(Gabriel's POV) </p><p>I went after (Name) who was drinking a beer. "It is okay, we will get you over to Blackwatch in no time." I tell him and place my hand on his soldiers. </p><p>He leans his back into my chest. "Alright, just promise me you won't take his crap." He says. </p><p>I smirked. "I promise." I say and kiss him deeply he kisses back. </p><p>"Let's take this back to your office, Commander." He says and grabs the bulge in my pants. </p><p>I smirked and picked him up tossing him over my shoulder. He smirks and slaps my ass as I carry him off. He is mien and I am going to take him once more, staking my claim all over again. He is mine and I refuse to loose him to Jack Morrison or anyone else in the world. All mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nothing Straight About Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name's POV) </p><p>I looked at Gabriel as he sat me on his desk. "I have not had time to settle in." He says as I see the boxes around. </p><p>I pull him into a kiss and he moan back and grips my hair, deepening the kiss. I gripped his as well and the start to wank off his jacket and and his tie. He rips off my mine as well. I smirked and started to kiss down his neck. He rips off my pants and get rids of my shirt now I am in just my boxers, my cock tenting them. I take off his shirt and and he removes his pants and boxers his cock springing up. </p><p>I smirked and grabbed onto it stroking it and playing with the head. "Looks like someone is happy to see me." </p><p>"We both are~" He chuckles out and pins me to the desk and pulls off my boxers. "Someone is happy to see me as well~" </p><p>"Oh we are Gabe~" I say and pull him down into another kiss. </p><p>We moan into the kiss and he grabs a bottle of lube from his desk draw. </p><p>"Someone was thinking they were going to get lucky in their office~" I teases. </p><p>"Well we have to break the office in and what better way then having sex~" He teases back. "Besides does not look like you are complaining~" </p><p>"I wasn't~" I say and kiss down his neck leaving hickeys as he lubes up his fingers while he moans. "If you keep teasing me I will not be able to stop~" </p><p>"Maybe I do not want you to stop~" I say and suck more. "Maybe I want you to fuck me until I break~" </p><p>He smirked and grabbed my hair and kisses me deeply. I am suddenly feeling him shove himself into me, I moan as I am full off his cock and he starts thrusting right away. I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses me deeper as he pounds my ass. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and clench around him. </p><p>(Gabriel's POV) </p><p>I smirked as he clenched around like he is trying to pull my cock into me and never let me go. "Your so tight you naughty little slut~" He moans. </p><p>"Just for you~" He moans. </p><p>I smirked. "Damn Straight~! You are mine only I am allowed to make you feel like this~ My sexy cock slut~" I growl and start to kiss down his neck, also sucking and biting and marking him. </p><p>"Harder Gabe~!" He cries out and I grip his hips pounding into his ass even harder and faster.</p><p>"Like this~?" I ask striking his prostate.</p><p>"Yes~! God Yes~~!" </p><p>"That is right~" I say and bite onto his neck as I fuck him even harder and faster the desk moving a little with my thrusts. </p><p>He pulls me into a kiss and cums hard around me milking me of my seed filling him up and making us ride out our orgasms. </p><p>He fell back on the desk our chests painted in his cum. </p><p>"Someone looks so sexy well fucked." I say and kiss him. </p><p>"All for you Gabe~" </p><p>"Damn Straight~" </p><p>"Nothing straight about us~" He laughs. </p><p>We kiss again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saving Genji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name's POV) </p><p>It has been three months since Overwatch and Blackwatch was made official and I am Now in charge of the medical treatment for both. Gabriel and me had lunch every day and made love every night. I was in the lab when I hear my com go off. </p><p>"Mr. Ziegler, you are wanted in bay 213." I hear and I nod my head and run off that was the emergency medical bay. </p><p>I see Gabriel and Jack standing there with a dying man and I instantly get to work. </p><p>"(Name), we need Genji Shimada alive, he is the only one who can help us bring down the Shimada family." Gabriel says. </p><p>"I am not sure there is much I can do without using my cybernetics. His arms and legs are completely gone." I say. "There is no saving them." </p><p>"Do what you must." Jack says and I get him into the room. </p><p>First I would have to remove the dead limbs, then I would have to stable him and keep him asleep until I get the cybernetics on and that is only after I reorganize his internal organs. I sigh and get to work on his limbs first. I need to make sure this is done right. </p><p>-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Reader casually sawing off Genji's limb XD No big deal-</p><p>(Genji's POV) </p><p>"r. himad." I hear. "Mr. Shimad." </p><p>Who is speaking to me, he sounds like he has the voice of an angel. </p><p>"Mr. Shimada, good you are awake." I hear and see a beyond beautiful blonde hair man sitting on my bed with me. "Now Mr. Shimada, we need to make sure you understand what we had to do to keep you alive." </p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask but my voice was slightly off it almost sounded robotic. </p><p>I lift my hand to my throat but saw my hand was robotic. I stood up and grabbed him by the throat slamming him into a wall. </p><p>"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME." </p><p>He gripped my hand. "I saved your life!" He chokes out. "You would have died if I did not do what I did!"</p><p>"And why would you save me!" I shout. "What purpose would you have!" </p><p>"Because all life is precious! I will ad-admit I had my orders to do whatever it took, but you did not have to die either!"</p><p>I stared into his eyes the entire time and knew he was telling the truth. I dropped him and he fell on the ground coughing a bit. </p><p>"Mr. Shimada, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but I will be here with you every step of the way. I will not leave you." He promised. </p><p>"Tch!" I say but a small part of me buried deep down was glad he would stand by my side and I know this part will only get bigger and bigger as time goes on. I know he is the one for me and I will not loose him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting Siebren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am finally back with another chapter (AT FREAKING LAST) anyways in this chapter it is baby Winston who will be a platonic yandere for now this may change in later chapters to romantic. Enjoy!]</p><p>(Name's POV) </p><p>I was on a mission to inspect the lunar colony. So here I am in the ship. I am also going to be seeing Dr. Siebren de Kuiper. Who is also inspecting the colony as well. It is a big part of the science community another doctor will be here as well. I smile as my ship makes it and I get off. There I see my old friend who has been up here for some time now. His name is Harold Winston. I smile at him and hug him. </p><p>"Oh (Name)." He says. "It is so good to see you again." </p><p>I smile as we hug. "I know I missed you as well."</p><p>"We are almost ready for the Specimens to be brought up once they are born of course." He tells me as we pull away. "But for now I will be showing you and two other's around as well." </p><p>(Okay you now are probably wondering where is adorable baby Winston XD well things changed I hope you still enjoy :D) </p><p>I nod my head and follow him. "Who is the third person I did not receive any information on him." </p><p>"That is going to be Dr. Moiro O'Deorain." He tells me. "He is a geneticist and helped use make the serum for the Specimen's we will have. Dr. Kuiper is here for help but mostly h needed a break from his office and needed time in space."</p><p>I nod my head. "Everyone needs a break now and then and space is so beautiful." I say with a smile. </p><p>"It really is." I hear and look to see Dr. Kuiper.</p><p>"Dr. Kuiper, it is a pleasure to meet you." I say with a smile. </p><p>(Siebren's POV) </p><p>I looked to see Dr. (Name) Ziegler. He is far more beautiful than I ever remembered. "No the pleasure is all mine." I say and it was he was so stunning. </p><p>He smiles at me. "Why not we have some coffee while we wait for Dr. O'Deorain." He says and I nod. </p><p>We head to the kitchen where Harold makes a fresh pot of coffee. I smile as (Name) and Myself began a conversation and I stared at him. He was so handsome and beautiful. I could not help but stare at him. I love him so much. I want ...no I need him. I will make sure he is mine and mine alone. </p><p>"So what are you doing now, since the Omnic crisis is over?" I ask him. </p><p>"I have joined Overwatch as their lead scientist." He tells me. "But it is nice to get a break from that so often. I am a healing not a fighter." </p><p>I nod my head. "That is true but if I heard correctly you can hold your own in a fight." I comment. </p><p>He nods his head. "Yes I can, though I prefer to use violence as a last resort." </p><p>I nod my head and we continue to talk, about work, life and so many other things and I fell more and more in love with him with each word. He will be mine. </p><p>[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I so meant to Baby Winston in this but this way I have more time with other characters. &gt;:3 Baby Winston will be as soon as possible. i hope you all enjoyed this and stay sexy all of my super sexy readers!]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>